


televisions

by dedicaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealous Tony Stark, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Steve Rogers Feels, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, Why Did I Write This?, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: tony accidentally catches peter searching for sex toys and lingerie. what else can he do other than confront the kid while they're both drunk and unsure what to do next?





	1. that's some playboy shit

**Author's Note:**

> peter is nineteen (19), and everything between him and tony is entirely consensual. i added underage for peter's drinking since he isn't twenty-one yet.  
> another note is that ( a simple spoiler warning ) even though the summary says tony confronts peter while they're both drunk, nothing sexual happens between them then.  
> i've also never written a pairing for these two so working them out into characters is kinda hard. enjoy nonetheless !  
> ^^^ also, please interpret whichever spiderman you want as this peter.

Stifling a long yawn, Tony lifts his head wearily, all nauseous and slothful. He rubs his eyes and glances around, expecting to see glass walls that lead out into the open air. Maybe sun shining onto his face. No. It's the opposite, really. All machines and artificial lights. Blueprints and tiny trinkets scatter across his workbench, as well as a tiny puddle of drool. Tony fell asleep working. Again.

Ever since he allowed Peter to help and flitter around, Tony's been working into the early hours of the morning. The kid yearns for praise and would do anything to help, which is quite handy in some situations. He also offers as a sort of inspiration for some new ideas. It's nice but too much at times. Peter doesn't leave until Tony does. 

Searching for the kid though, Tony notices that he's not there. Not working in the corner at his own desk, brown hair askew and concentration slathered across his entire face. It concerns Tony for a moment before the threat of time rises up in his throat.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" A tiny croak out of Tony's abused voice. It sounds so weird in his own ears.

"Eight thirty-seven p.m., sir. Mr. Peter wanted me to remind you that he went to his private quarters just under an hour ago." JARVIS's voice rings in his ears and Tony feels as if he has to block out the noise. A headache he hadn't noticed before appears right behind his eyes, stabbing daggers through his skull.

"W-What's he doing now? Be quieter, please." Tony hisses the last portion and stands, trying not to sway from the blood rushing through his body. Lack of sleep surely does something to a person.

"Absolutely, sir," JARVIS is at a hushed whisper now. It's much easier to tolerate as Tony staggers to an opened water bottle sitting nearby. He takes a swig and instantly feels better. "And Mr. Peter is shopping online. Would you like me to pull up the website for you?"

A harsh laugh erupts through the quiet room. Tony's not sure whether or not to disrupt Peter's privacy, but now that JARVIS mentioned it, he's quite curious. It would be overstepping the boundaries a little bit but how bad could it be? Realistically, he's probably surfing Amazon, looking for harmless trinkets or new supplies for his work.

Or maybe it's new clothes, because God, does the kid need new ones. All he wears is too small of t-shirts and too tight of skinny jeans. Whenever Peter lifts his arms to grab something off a high shelf, his shirt rides up with him, exposing the tiniest bit of pale stomach. Not to mention the way his jeans hug his ass so tightly when he leans down to pick up a bolt he dropped. It happens quite often too, so Tony can't help but notice it.

"Sure, show me it," Tony accepts the idea somewhat lazily and continues going back to drinking his water when the image appears right in front of him. It threatens to spill out of his mouth, but he forces the water down, coughing and wheezing as he struggles to regain his breath. Tony looks distraught and surprised, but mostly fearful.

"Sir, are you okay?" JARVIS's voice is cool and calm as always, and it somehow ends up steadying Tony. "Do you want me to call Mr. Peter to get you? He is the only one in the building. Mr. Banner left while you were sleeping."

Tony shakes his head no and places a hand on a bench, doubling over and breathing heavy. His head is spinning somewhat violently and nothing feels good anymore. What the fuck was Peter looking at? His mind must be playing with him due to overworking. His body is torturing him for neglecting basic needs.

Risking a glance upwards, Tony notices that JARVIS still has the tab pulled up, and it's following whatever Peter's doing. He sees the kid's mouse and the way he settles on individual items to inspect them. It seems almost normal and extremely invasive.

Peter's on an adult website. He's currently on the dildo section but traveling back and forth with the lingerie. He stops and looks at a black seven inch with ridges, inspecting and looking at the close-up photos. It nearly makes Tony throw up in his own mouth. It's not the thought of Peter searching like this in his free time. No, that makes Tony's jeans become that much tighter. It's the fact that he's seeing this without permission. Snooping.

He's got a hard-on as well, which is so much worse. Like a dirty pervert, Tony unconsciously begins to rub his cock through the harsh fabric. He's trying so hard to contain the moans that flick around his tongue like sweet candy.

In the deepest parts of his mind, Tony wants to get off like this. Cum in his pants like a horny teenager, imagining Peter slamming himself on a dildo or showing off his pert ass in lacy, scandalous pieces. The rational parts though? They're screaming and yelling for him to stop and think. Peter's a teen! He's nineteen to be exact, straight out of high school. It's not okay for Tony to be doing this.

With a shake of a head, Tony clears the thoughts of out his head and pulls his hand away. His face is flushed red and his body feels hot enough to the point where it's uncomfortable. He wants to leave.

"JARVIS," Tony growls, straightening himself up. "Close the window and tell Peter if he wants to talk to me, I'll be in my room. Only if necessary though."

"Can do, sir."

Tony is leaving then, his thoughts in the clouds and his body, especially the lower regions, on fire. He wanted nothing to do with Peter nor his search history. He couldn't, and most importantly, he can't.

-x-

Peter catches up with Tony later the next day. MJ had texted and blown up Peter's phone, begging him to come to a party. She didn't know whose it was, nor anyone there, but it seemed like fun. A quick note she added was that the brunette needed to let loose. 

He never left Stark Towers anymore and always stayed by Tony's side. After a moment of hesitation, Peter decided she was right. Ever since school ended, he's become a hermit. The familiar sound of cars honking and evading rude strangers on the street became far and few between. He'd been patrolling so little too, only ever going out when Wade was with him. 

With a quick sigh, Peter entered the kitchen, ready to eat a bowl of cereal before he left. He had been meaning to catch up with Tony who had been avoiding him so clearly. Though Peter had no idea why. Thankfully, there he was, all back full of muscle in that tanktop he adored so much.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter cheered, striding up to him and clapping a hand upon his shoulder. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around like the devil was about to claw out his throat. That tautness didn't go away, even when Peter's familiar face flooded his sight. 

"Hey kid," Tony grumbled and wormed away from the boy. Peter felt slightly put down but rebounded instantly, jumping up onto the counter. He noticed the way Tony's eyes watched his every move cautiously. It was weird. "What're you doin'? Shouldn't you be winding down by now?"

It was nearing eight o'clock. MJ was picking him up soon, a gap of three minutes soon, so he had to make this conversation short and sweet. 

"Well," Peter started, about to fold into himself. He didn't know how to ask, or whether he even should ask. He's an adult and he's going to a party tonight! Or is he? It's crazy how much he sees Tony as a father figure, but not at the same time. Peter longs for his approval too often than not. "I'm going to a party."

Tony snorted, holding back a guffaw as he reached into the fridge to pull out Steve's water. For some reason, the blonde insisted on buying the expensive kind, not the usual Peter was okay with having. He'd be fine with tap water, really. Roll with the punches. But Tony's punches hurt, like him laughing at the even slight mention of Peter going out. Like it was a big dream that he'd never be able to complete.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, trying to push down the slight anger he felt bubbling up. Tony was totally not laughing at him, right? He's not that-

"You? Going to a party? With who?" Tony said, tilting his head in questioning. Peter took a deep breath and smiled, letting it roll off his back.

"MJ. She invited me out," Peter answered, pulling out his phone. MJ was screaming about how she'd leave him if he didn't come out immediately. She was the designated driver after all since Peter didn't like going out at night. He couldn't go without her connections, either. Looking himself over once more, Peter nodded and hopped down. "Aaaaand now I gotta go. Don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up for me though!"

Peter was running to the elevators now, a real grin plastered on his face about what the night might unfold into. He'd be with strangers and having fun. An ideal night if he did say so, himself. Well, no. The ideal night would be sitting on the couch watching movies with Mr. Stark like old times. Not that that would happen anymore.

He was all too busy. He had no time for Peter anymore.

"Don't drink!" Tony called out even though the doors had already closed. He felt exhausted after a simple conversation with the kid. This was getting out of hand, and he'd have to mention what he saw soon. Guilt was nearly eating him alive.

He'd tell Peter what he saw after he came home from the party.

It was decided.

That doesn't mean that Tony has to be completely sober for the encounter though. So he pulled out his own phone and sent a group text to his friends.

**_Come over and let's get drunk on top shelf vodka. My treat, obviously._ **


	2. that'll put you in your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony throws a party and ends up connecting with steve and thor. peter comes home, still very drunk and tony's not ready to talk. yet, of course, he does anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that steve section may not seem important but trust me, it will!  
> also, curse me because it seems like tony doesn't like peter but he truly does. i wish i advanced their relationship a little bit more :/  
> i was hoping for this to be like,,, a two-shot but for some reason, 1 a.m. me was having none of that and made the steve plot.  
> i also wrote this sleep deprived and don't have someone to proofread and help mistakes because my editor/helper quit! yay! sorry if this is completely terrible.  
> <<>>  
> (not relevant to the story but a little bit about what's up w/ me and a new story coming out soon!)  
> it's almost my birthday and i'm at the beach so things may not come out as fast but i wrote the first chapter to another starker series kinda thing. that should be coming out soon but i want to pre-write some chapters for that first!  
> be patient w/ me, please. i'm stressed because school is coming soon and everything in my life is hectic. thank you!

Only a couple of people arrived.

Thor came first with his own drink, all full of smiles and loud boisterous laughs like always. Steve and Bruce arrived together and stayed together, which didn't seem like the best idea. Why were they here if they weren't going to get drunk and have fun? Wait. That's right. Tony was the only one drinking to forget. To loosen up. He's the one that needed it more. Steve couldn't get drunk and Bruce didn't for obvious reasons. Right.

Natasha and Clint arrived together too, but that wasn't a surprise. Those two were attached at the hip, but better yet? They drank whatever was placed in front of them. Now Tony didn't feel like that loser that got tipsy in front of sober people. Fucking boring.

Everyone did have fun though. They danced to upbeat pop songs and played board games until the moon shone brightly in the sky. Natasha seemed to be enjoying herself, snickering at an uncoordinated Tony. He fell quite often and Thor saved his ass more times than he can count.

Iron Man was one of those clumsy, over the top drunks that were fun at wild parties and the beginning of nights. That was a true fact all they had seen at least once (but way more than once). Tonight was even worse though since he was drinking like a madman. Getting drunk was the goal.

So when Tony decided to step onto the coffee table holding a Captain America shot glass, no one was truly surprised. He gripped a tiny fork in the other hand, knuckles whitening as he held it tight.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my home!" Tony yelled too loud for his own ears, thrusting the glass toward Steve who chuckled at the sight. Bruce and Clint exchanged looks but didn't comment. No one did. Tony kept speaking, anyways. "I've gathered you all here tonight because Peter is a dick! I hate Peter. And-" Tony almost fell off the table but, once again, Thor ran to the rescue. He supported the man and kept him steady, large hands holding his hips.

"That feels nice, Point Break. Thanks."

Clint snorted at the comment and nursed his whiskey, letting the alcohol burn down his throat. Natasha did the same without being told. No one questioned the Peter part and kept listening. Drunk Tony was sorta fun to listen to.

"As I was saying though before I was rudely interrupted by this rude man." A glare was thrown at Thor, causing him to release Tony but stay by in case he stumbled. "I wanna make a toast. May you get drunk and gah,... happy? Sorry, Bruce. And Cap. Be happy instead."

With that, Tony downed his shot and clinked the glass afterward. Steve sipped his water, Bruce drank his juice, and Thor clapped like a happy child. They all cheered loudly and had a few more glasses before Tony began to bang into things again. His speech slurred more often than not and he spewed random science facts. Everything in his head felt clear and the deep shame on his shoulders was lifted. He felt light and airy and oh so dizzy, but so good at the same time.

"I'm leaving," Bruce announced when Tony had to be picked up by a strong blonde once more. "He's getting blackout drunk again and it's... one thirty. I have some stuff to do in the morning."

Bruce began to gather his things lazily, not hurrying to go but leaving all the same. Tony noticed and thrashed around in Thor's arms to no avail. He realized early on that trying to move while being held bridal style was not ideal.

"Hey! My man, Brucie, don't leave. I love your voice. You know? 'S nice." Tony mumbled into muscle. Natasha scoffed and got up, dragging Clint with her. He didn't hesitate to down his... how many drinks had he had that night? before he got pulled away.

"We're gonna go too. I had some cars called earlier by the way so whenever you guys wanna leave, they're there." Nat confirmed before heading to the elevator, Clint in tow.

"Bye! Thanks for the drinks, Tony!" Clint called with a smile. Tony smiled back but still grumbled half-heartedly about how they should stay longer.

Steve and Thor, the last people he expected to stay, were there. With him. Coddling him like a porcelain baby. They made small talk and spoke about anything. It seemed as if Tony was the main center of topics tonight though. Little did Iron Man know that those two blonde JC Penney models were buttering him up.

"So," Steve began, sipping his specialty water all nonchalant. "Why'd you wanna 'assemble' tonight? You haven't called since... well... it's been a long time."

Tony's inside gears whirred to life. Thinking and not spewing what kind to mind when absolutely shitfaced was terrible. Almost impossible. Should he tell them the truth? Get their insight on what happened and why he feels so terrible?

No, Tony decided, because these guys had morals. They'd tell him what was wrong with what he did in the first place. Yell at him and question why he even agreed to let JARVIS show him what Peter was searching for. Steve would get disappointed mom angry and Thor would probably demand he'd talk to Peter without hesitation.

Peter.

Where was the kid? He said he was going to a party but should be back by now. It was late, Tony knew that even if he couldn't pinpoint the exact time. Texting was a thing. Tony should call, or text, Peter and ask him if he was okay. Like a good "dad". God. Did Peter think of him as a dad? What did Tony even think of Peter? He wanted to get off to the kid searching for adult objects earlier-

"Hello? Tony?" Thor poked him harshly on the cheek, causing Tony to jump out of his skin. He caught his breath and looked the two over with curious eyes. They looked... weary and concerned.

"Yeah? Uh. I-I missed you guys. You only pop in when you need to. Peter's the only one that "lives" here, really." Tony cursed himself when he mentioned Peter's godforsaken name. A flicker of recognition flashed across Steve's face but he didn't act upon it. He opted, instead, to take Tony's hand into his own larger one and rub his thumb across soft skin.

"Sorry, Shellhead. Didn't know you felt that way," Steve grinned and Tony couldn't help but admire his handsome face. "I'll stop by more often, then."

"As will I." Thor declared and threw his arms around Tony's neck, causing the man to squeal. The blonde must have held on a little too tight because soon, Tony was gasping for air. He tapped a prominent muscle and Thor let go, not fazed in the slightest. That smile didn't droop and Tony felt happy.

"Thanks, Winghead. And you too, Thor. Thank you." He embraced the two of them for only a second before pulling out his phone to text Peter. The thought was still prominent in his mind: what if he needed help? What if the kid was in trouble or passed out or drugged or? A million possibilities ran through his head as he hit the call button. "I'm gonna take this real quick. I'll be back in a second."

"I should be going, anyway." Thor hugged Steve then made his way over to Tony who leaned on the side wall, phone between his shoulder and ear. He gathered a discarded jacket and waved goodbye as he headed into the elevator. "Sleep well!"

Steve was the only one remaining and he didn't seem to want to leave.

The call went to voicemail. It was two seventeen. Peter should be home. He called back again.

"You okay over there?" Steve called, scooting over on the couch to lean on the side. It was as if he was making room for Tony even though there was tons of space. "I can leave if you want some alone time.." Steve's voice seemed apprehensive and Tony's heart nearly dropped.

He wasn't sure what made him say this because having Steve gone meant more booze. More unashamed drinking alone as usual. Maybe more panicking and preparing before Peter arrived. Fuckin' Peter.

"Stay," Tony pleaded, pocketing the phone and curling up next to Steve. The blonde didn't seem to curl away from his touch nor slide into it. He stayed as still as a statue as Tony rested his head on a hard shoulder. "I need... I need some company tonight, 'kay? Can you be some good company, Cap?"

Those words sounded sleazy out of his mouth and Tony didn't realize this until after he said it. Steve stiffened but relaxed after a moment and slung an arm around the other. He smiled, almost to himself, and rubbed Tony's hair softly. Like a dog. A horny, drunk dog who was lonely and stumbling over his own speech.

"Sure, Tones. Whatever you want."

They stayed like that for a little. All happy and one of them buzzed, only getting up to sip more vodka. Let it slide down his throat as tears streamed down his cheeks. Steve noticed and whipped them away, shushing and cooing in his ear. Tony didn't even know why he was crying.

He just accidentally saw a teenager searching for dildos. No big deal. He didn't feel guilty to the core. He didn't feel bad about delving into someones private life without permission.

Tony stopped crying a little while later. He kept checking his phone and waiting for Peter to text. Tony had texted him so why wasn't he responding?

**_You:_ **

_You all right? Call me._

_I'm waiting for you, kid. Text me or something._

_Tell me you're okay._

_Peter?_

Steve didn't mention his obsessive phone checking. Or the way sometimes, he'd down the alcohol faster than usual. He didn't question the way Tony stayed beside him without complaining or cracking jokes. He did when Tony asked him to sleep with him.

"What?" His voice cracked and Tony laughed lowly. His face was buried in Steve's baby blue shirt; the one Tony got him a couple months back. It suited him. Brought out his eyes a little more than usual.

"Can you sleep with me? You're like a big pillow." Tony slurred and nuzzled the fabric once more. Steve held his breath as he picked Tony up so effortlessly. The brunet felt like a kid but oh, did he enjoy it. He dozed off as Steve carried him to his room but woke up when he was placed on the bed. "Do you want PJs? You won't fit in mine, never mind. You're big."

A little giggle here and there. Steve's cheeks flared up as he tucked Tony in, and became all the brighter as he snuggled next to him. He didn't intend for it to happen but he ended up as the pillow Tony described. The man let his head droop to Steve's chest and demanded that Steve hug his waist. Steve accepted silently and snuggled against Tony's neck because he sounded so nice. So sweet and peaceful. Not all hard edges and rough like normal Tony.

Steve couldn't help but enjoy it while it lasted. Call him selfish for seizing the opportunity.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, Steve."

-x-

Tony had dreamed of Peter on top of him. All long legs and pale skin, stretching out as far as the eye can see. A light pink dusted his chubby cheeks as he bounced up and down erotically. Peter's lips were opened in a choked moan, the sound ringing in Tony's ears. All he could feel was tight heat. It felt glorious.

When he woke up, Steve was still huddled close and fast asleep by the looks of it. Groggy Tony took a glance toward the clock and saw that it read a whopping five forty-two. He hadn't even slept a whole three hours. Or had he? It was hard distinguishing timelines when you're half asleep and half drunk as well. May as well get drunker and check up on-

Peter. God.

Where was he? Did he come home while Tony was asleep?

He tried his hardest to move out of the bed without waking Steve. The larger man grumbled when Tony's feet hit the floor but he fell back down, snoring as loud as can be. He may not have a heart, but letting Steve have his sleep felt like the right thing. He looked so gorgeous sleeping, too. Undisturbed and- Peter.

Tony opened his phone and went downstairs to the living room, seeing that Peter had only called once. He didn't reply to the texts but he did leave a voicemail, thankfully. Relief flooded him, understanding that Peter was okay.

"Good morning, sir. It's currently-"

"Be quiet! You can't wake Cap!" JARVIS quieted instantly and waited for further commands.

Turning the volume almost all the way up, Tony hit play on the voicemail. JARVIS felt the need to say something along the lines of "hypocrite" but didn't.

"Hi, Mr. Stark! So.. I don't know when I'll be home. Ugh. It's currently... I don't know? Uhm. I'll be home soon. Hopefully. MJ is passed out right now. She didn't drink! I- uh we didn't drink. We fell asleep. Sorry. Miss you and love you. Sorry for worrying you. Uh. Okay bye."

Tony's heartstrings tugged when he heard those words. It was a simple gesture yet it made his chest light up. He felt warm inside and for good measure, he played the message over again.

"Miss you and love you. Sorry for worrying you."

Tony poured himself some whiskey and sat on the sofa, sipping away as thoughts of Peter filled his head. Did he feel sorry for snooping on him like that, even if it was accidental? Yes. Did he get immensely turned on when he thought about Peter slamming himself down on a dildo? Yes. While wearing some lacy panties? Sure, sure. What did that mean for Peter and his relationship? No fucking idea.

He felt like a nasty, disgusting creature. He knew everything was wrong, thinking about a 19-year-old apprentice like that. Peter didn't see him that way and would move out when he hears about what happened. Tony was terrified.

He adored Peter and loved the kid. Another sip. He was the only person who stuck around with him through thick and thin. Peter was too good for someone like him, yet he stayed. He held Tony's hand and patted his back. He smiled when Tony needed something to feel good about. He became a clutch that Tony couldn't live without because the kid made everything so much better.

Tony couldn't face that reality. Not when he's sipping his drink, imaging that certain someone getting fucked. Not when he's sleep deprived and too horny to think about anything else. Fuck that erection. Fuck everything, really. Fuck Steve who was laying in his bed, so sleepy and dreaming of good things. Fuck him and Peter and everything in between.

After continuing to drink away those thoughts for God knows how long, JARVIS interrupted. It was almost hesitant in the way he spoke which made the brunet shiver for unknown reasons.

"Sir?"

"JARVIS," Tony downed the last of his whiskey and placed the empty glass on the table with a 'thunk'. "What's up?"

"Mr. Parker is here, sir. He was dropped off by taxi less than a minute ago. You told me last night to tell you when he arrived."

Tony's heart dropped.

Did he have enough time? God. This wasn't enough time because it's only... six and Steve is still sleeping in his room. He can't hear the conversation Tony was prepared to have. Without thinking, Tony began to run upstairs to the bedroom, waking Steve with a shake. He truly threw all morals out the window when Peter was involved.

"Tony?" Steve grumbled, rolling over to face him. His voice was deep and gravely, nearly making Tony shake in his boots. Did he sound hot or what? Nevermind that. He didn't have much time.

"Steve, Steve, you gotta go. Now." Pulling him to the side of the bed, Tony groaned as he pulled that mass of muscle up. Steve hit him in protest but Tony ignored it, clambering downstairs with him. He almost reached the elevators, ready for the blonde to leave, when Peter stepped out.

He was a fucking idiot. How did he not think about the fact that the way he was getting Steve out was the way Peter was getting in? Stupid whiskey.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter was hesitant like JARVIS, but his voice was less clear and wavier. "Steve?" He took in the sight and it sure was a weird one. Steve was draped over Tony's shoulder through he was much bigger than him. He looked half-awake and surprised to see the kid.

"Hey... Peter." Steve said through a yawn, glaring at Tony. "I was, uh, leaving. Tony, call me later, yeah?" He pushed himself off Tony and replaced Peter in the elevator, all sulking shoulders and under eye bags. He waved goodbye and the doors closed, leaving Peter and Tony in close proximity. Everything was happening so fast.

Peter stuttered, pointing to the place where Steve once was and then back to Tony. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish but ending up closing it completely. A blush colored his neck as he spoke.

"Did he- uh- sleepover?" Peter questioned, insinuating. It was Tony's turn to stutter as he tried to say many things at once. 'NO!' and 'Jesus Christ, no.' were the main contenders but he settled on a sigh.

"No, Peter. I had a party of my own last night." Tony explained. He moved his hands as if to motion for something but failed. Why was he getting so tongue-tied when nothing happened? "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Oh." Peter blushed more and crossed his legs, digging a toe into the floor. "I was with friends. Was too loud there to hear anything, anyway." Tony noticed the slur of Peter's speech, much like his own, but didn't comment.

They both stood there for a moment, looking at one another, feeling two different types of guilty. Everything felt somewhat awkward. Tony broke the silence.

"I guess I can't delay this..." A deep breath. "I gotta talk to you about something. Important. No goofing around, okay?"

Tony was so much happier that he had some more drinks when he woke up. It made the uneasiness in his stomach a little more bearable as he led Peter to the couch. They sat across from each other, crisscrossed and hands in their laps.

"Yeah? What is it? Was it about the last doughnut I stole a couple of days ago? Because if it is, it wasn't all me. I shared it with Nat-"

"No, it isn't about that, and seriously? You and Natasha ate my doughnut? Fuckers," Tony cursed under his breath, causing Peter to giggle. Great. This was going well. Diffuse the tension and make the kid happy. He's going to abandon you after this so why not? "This is serious though, Peter. I want you to know I didn't do this on purpose and I feel so guilty. Please don't be mad at me."

"I can never be mad at you, Mr. Stark. Now, what is it? I'm all nervous." Peter chortled and patted Tony's knee. He took a deep breath and grabbed Peter's soft hand. It felt so tiny in his own. Everything was so bad and he wanted to fix it.

"Well. I kinda was searching for you a couple of days ago. You know, when I fell asleep-?"

"Yeah."

"And JARVIS said you were searching online," Peter's eyes widened unintentionally but he tried to calm himself. Pinching his thigh was the best option. "and he was all "wanna see what Peter's searching for?" and of course, I'm nosy. So I said sure."

"You- You."

"Yeah, I saw you were on an, uh. You were searching for-"

"You fucking saw me looking for dildos? Are you serious?" Peter fumed, snatching his hand out of Tony's grasp. He stood, all riled up, and paced the floor. "Oh my God. Jesus Christ. You fucking did not."

"Language, Peter."

"Don't fucking language me-" Peter raised his voice slightly but cut himself off.

He stopped then. The walking and talking stopped and Peter stood there with a hand on his hip and a determined look on his face. Tony was worrying and felt so bad. But honestly? This was turning out much better than he thought. He imagined Peter leaving immediately but here he was, thinking and being quiet. Probably devising a plan about how to escape this hell hole of a conversation.

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?" Tony was baffled that curses didn't spew out of the kid's mouth but that did. The sentence was quite confusing, and Tony certainly was confused. Everything was so confusing.

"Did you like what you saw? Because I ordered some stuff and I can show you when it arrives?"

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comment !  
> it tells me you're appreciating the things that i'm writing and spurring me to continue :)


End file.
